Starstrike
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: They call him Starstrike, a superior thief. He's come to Ikki's town with a mission, but what is it? R+R!


(Disclaimer: Let's get this straight before the line starts, I don't own Medabots or any of its affiliated characters, I do own Kevin/Starstrike, Spectral Hawk, Cybawolf, Tyrannid, and the whole Meda-human principle)  
  
11:30 p.m.  
  
[A trans-city bus pulls up on the outskirts of town; it has only one passenger left, who seems to be asleep]  
  
Bus Driver: (looking in rearview mirror, spotting the occupant) Hey, you! Get your butt off my bus, or the next stop is the Prison!  
  
[The passenger, who appears to be 10 or so, looks up. The light glints off of what appear to be a pair of sunglasses, which is odd at this time of night. The passenger is enfolded in a long, light brown trenchcoat and floppy brimmed hat. The trenchcoat has been specially made to fit him]  
  
???: Shut up, you wretched woman. (The Bus Driver looks at him in increased fury before reaching beneath the dashboard and removing a massive aluminum bat)  
  
Bus Driver: You want to die? Punk? (Swings bat at ???)  
  
???: (he catches the bat easily in his left hand, stopping the blow that would have broken bones with apparent ease. He tugs the bat and grabs the Bus Driver by the collar, hefting all of the Bus Driver's 259 pounds before throwing him into the back) Spare me.  
  
Bus Driver: (incredibly dizzy and disoriented) Wait a sec…. stop moving around will ya'? (The bus driver gets to his feet and lumbers towards ???)  
  
???: ( Walks off the bus, turning to head into the heart of town. Suddenly a cane flies at his head like a Javelin, the Phantom Renegade's cane. ??? simply reaches up and snatches the cane from the air, snapping it in half)  
  
Phantom Renegade: What…. are you?  
  
???: At least you have the decency to ask, they call me Starstrike, master Thief. (Grasps edge of trenchcoat dramatically and throws it off. He now stands in sapphire-blue power armor, obscuring view of his entire body.)  
  
Phantom Renegade: I've heard of you, Starstrike, if that's your real name. You don't bother with stealth like most thieves; you just walk in, blow stuff up, hurt innocent people, and take every medal you can.  
  
Starstrike: Exactly, now, if you don't mind, I have a mission to undergo. (Turns to leave, only to be blocked by the Phantom Renegade again) I warn you, unless you get out of my way, I will have to hurt you.  
  
Phantom Renegade: yeah, right. (swings another cane at Starstrike)  
  
Starstrike: (blocks and punches the Phantom Renegade in the ribs, you can hear the snapping of bones. Blood discolors the Phantom Renegade's normally spotless outfit. Starstrike calmly walks away as he hears sirens approaching.  
  
[The following morning, 6:45 a.m.]  
  
Ikki: (Is in a twisted position on the floor of his bedroom, fast asleep. Drool drips from his open mouth to make a large puddle on the carpet)  
  
Metabee: (dashes in, then starts bouncing on Ikki's stomach) Ikki! (bounce) Your mom (bounce) says you need (bounce) to get up! (Metabee bounces again before somersaulting off to land dramatically on Ikki's desk)  
  
Ikki: and my alarm clock HAD to break yesterday!  
  
Metabee: yep….ain't that the darndest thing? (Smiles wickedly)  
  
Ikki: Metabee, YOU broke my alarm clock!  
  
Metabee: (laughs) yeah….I did….  
  
Ikki: (reaches behind desk and withdraws Foxuno's sword arm) DIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metabee: (runs away as Ikki races after him while swinging Foxuno's sword arm)  
  
Mrs. Tenryo: You boys play nice now….  
  
  
  
[The doorbell rings several times in an increasingly urgent way. Mrs. Tenryo goes to answer it and Erika barges in, Brass shuffling in after her and being kind enough to shut the door, she does so.]  
  
Erika: IKKI! You NUMBSKULL!  
  
Ikki: Wha? What'd I do now?  
  
Erika: Its not what you did, its what you FORGOT to do!  
  
Ikki: ok…..  
  
Erika: That new kid, Kevin, is here and we're on the Welcome committee!  
  
Ikki: I can't believe I let you talk me into that…. We're the only people on the freakin' committee.  
  
Erika: Exactly, which is why I brought him here. (yells) Ok Kevin, com'n in!  
  
[The door opens and a short boy around ten years old walks in. He is clad in khaki shorts and a black tanktop. What is most interesting though is parts of his body are robotic, namely the left side of his face, both arms, and his left leg. On his left robotic wrist are three Meda-watches, but they seem to almost be a part of him]  
  
Kevin: Hello Ikki, Metabee. Hi Mrs. Tenryo! (shouts the last part at the blank wall between the living room and the kitchen)  
  
Ikki: how….did you know she was there?  
  
Kevin: (taps robotic eye) both thermal imaging and infrared.  
  
Metabee: cool…I gotta get me one of those.  
  
Kevin: Cost a lot.  
  
Ikki: so, I see you're a Medafighter.  
  
Kevin: (shrugs) not really, I….well….started four weeks ago. Since then it's been nothing but training, training, and more training. (stops, as if he's said too much)  
  
Ikki: training?  
  
[Doorbell sounds. In come Dr. Aki, Karin, Koji, and Rintaro. Sumillodon, Kantaroth, and NeutraNurse come in right behind them]  
  
Dr. Aki: Hi all. (spots Kevin and pales) X-752!  
  
Kevin: Dr. Aki!  
  
Dr. Aki: Ikki, Koji, Rintaro, it would be best if you had your Medabots train their weapons upon Mr. 'Kevin' here. (Kantaroth, Metabee and Sumillodon immediately train their weapons on Kevin)  
  
Koji: Why are we doing this?  
  
Dr. Aki: X-752 a.k.a. Kevin, works for the Rubberrobo gang.  
  
  
  
(To be Continued) 


End file.
